Sam Carter
Sam Carter is a helicopter pilot that was stationed at the Norwegian Outpost that discovered the thing. Carter and his co-pilot Derek were kept in the dark about the discovery of the Thing until the very last moment. Like R.J. MacReady, Sam Carter was also a chopper pilot during the Vietnam war and this may explain his ability to handle himself in such a dangerous situation. Biography Sam was the pilot who brought Kate and the team to Thule Station and was there to witness the frozen Things remains being brought back to camp. While he did not witness the Things escape he did become increasingly worried about the event which unfold in the camp. During an autopsy, Kate and Adam discover that the cells of the Thing appear to be absorbing and imitating Henrik's cells. Meanwhile, Derek, Sam ,Griggs and Olav prepare to leave the base in the only helicopter to bring back help. Just as they prepare to take off, Kate discovers bloody, discarded metal tooth fillings and large amounts of blood in the showers. She runs outside to flag down the departing helicopter, fearing the Thing may have imitated someone on board. When Carter decides to land, Griggs transforms and kills Olav, causing the helicopter to spin wildly out of control and crash in the mountains, presumably killing all onboard. Carter and Derek return, both half-frozen and barely alive. While some of the team believes they are Things and should be burned, Kate convinces them to simply lock them up until a test can be prepared. Peder sends Lars and Jonas (Kristofer Hivju) out to bring back Carter and Derek, but they have tunneled out of the floor of the storage shed and into a neighboring building. While Lars leans in the doorway of the other building, they grab him and pull him inside. Jonas runs back pleads with Peder to help him rescue Lars, but Kate orders him to guard the prisoners. During the argument, Carter and Derek force their way inside, armed with Lars' flamethrower. Edvard pushes Peder to burn both of them, assuming that they have killed Lars. When Peder takes aim, Derek shoots him, puncturing his flamethrower's tank and causing an explosion that kills Peder and knocks Edvard unconscious. While Edvard is being carried back to the recreation room, he transforms into the Thing, killing Jonas and Derek and assimilating Adam while Sander and Colin flee. Carter and Kate head off to hunt it down. The Thing, which is now in the form of a creature with the faces of both Edvard and Adam, finds and kills Dr. Sander. The monster manages to separate Carter from Kate and traps him in the kitchen. Just as it is about to kill him, Kate arrives and torches the monster. Kate and Carter see the Sander-Thing driving off in one of the Snowcats and give chase in the remaining vehicle. They follow it out to the wreck of its ship, which has been opened up and restarted, slowly preparing to take off. Kate and Carter are separated once again and Kate encounters the Thing. She barely manages to stay out of its reach, and when it finally catches her, she destroys it with a grenade. She and Carter escape and make it back to the Snowcat. As they are prepare to leave, Kate notices that Carter is missing his left ear piercing and determines that he is one of those Things. Despite his protests, she burns him and destroys the Snowcat. Gallery 296972 286227981388582 191901360821245 1188762 1768644394 n.jpg|Kate and Sam hunt for The Thing 450px-The-thing-prequel.png|Sam Carter armed with a flamethrower 361px-The_Thing_2011_12862131112458.jpg|Sam Carter hunts the Thing. Category:Characters Category:2011 characters